Love Hate and Chatrooms
by genna12001
Summary: SG1 gets a new member but what are Jonas's intentions towards this person. Things start to get complicated for the team and a few other people that decided to pop up and say hello. Did start out as Jonasother but getting to JackSam now. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love, Heat and Chat Rooms  
  
Author: By genna12001 (Laura Pease)  
  
Season: End of Season 6 after Disclosure  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and anything to do with Stargate SG1 are not mine i only wish they were mine.  
  
Summary: Read and find out.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Opening window to WormholeXtreme Fan Chat…  
  
You have 1 friend online.. Newbe  
  
Newbe: Hey what you been up to capmunroe, not heard from you in the past few days?  
  
Capmunroe: Nothin' much been busy arranging a few thing cos I'll be moving in a few days and it's going to be a very big move.  
  
Newbe: well I hope it all goes well for you and no doubt you've already found new employment if you're moving a long way from where you are now?  
  
Capmunroe: Oh I don't have to worry about a new job, it's because of the job that I'm having to move but hopefully it won't be that permanent and I'll be able to move closer to my family so I can visit mum a bit more.  
  
Newbe: Well all that we can do is hope.  
  
Capmunroe: You're right about that I guess, well enough about how I've been, what you been up to oh secretive one.  
  
Newbe: Ha, ha very funny, just cos I don't talk about myself much I'm secretive now am I?  
  
Capmunroe: Yep, now spill what you been doing with your life.  
  
Newbe: oh you know same old same old saving the planet, getting trapped on far away planets, meeting brightly painted aliens.  
  
Capmunroe: See what I mean about secretive?  
  
Newbe: Ok I agree I have been kind of secretive but you can't blame me, you meet some weirdo's online so I try not to give too much away.  
  
Capmunroe: Ok I'll tell you now I'm a weirdo so spill before I pass your name on to a few weirdos I work with and they'll pester you day and night till the end of time.  
  
Newbe: ok, ok I give, I'm male about ## years old, I live in Colorado springs, USA and like to look at very old things (that's my job by the way).  
  
Capmunroe: Wow and thank you, although I guess you must have coughed when you wrote your age lol. But do you wanna know something really funny, guess where I'm moving?  
  
Newbe: No idea and please don't make me guess I'm no good at that.  
  
Capmunroe: I'm moving to Colorado Springs, USA. House is all set up and I fly out in two days.   
  
Newbe: Wow that is funny, maybe we'll bump in to one another and not even realise it's us.  
  
Capmunroe: maybe.  
  
Newbe: Anyway love to chat more but I've got to look like I'm doing some work otherwise I'll get the fired so talk later when you get settled in.  
  
Capmunroe: Ok then talk soon bye.  
  
Friend Newbe has now logged off..  
  
Captain Amanda Reese of the Royal Air Force sat in her small bedroom staring at her computer screen suddenly not doing anything now that her online friend Newbe had logged off. Not finding any of her other online friends Amanda decided to log off and get an early night. Knowing that she still had a bit of packing to do in the morning before going on duty at the Royal Air Force base where she was still stationed for the next day and half.  
  
Quickly getting changed into her night clothes she made sure that her alarm was set then got into bed lying with her eyes open thinking about what her new home was going to be like. Thinking at least she'll have a house off base so she'll be able to get away when she needed to get out of the military atmosphere. Then thinking if US Air Force bases were anything like the Royal Air Force bases are.  
  
It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep with the thought of her new home clearly pictured in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile at the SGC   
  
Jonas Quinn was sat at his desk trying to translate one of the many alien artefacts he worked on, on a daily basis when Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter walked in with smiles on there faces.  
  
"What's with you two" Jonas asked clearly confused with his teammates behaviour.   
  
"Oh were just fine 'Newbe'" Jack said with Sam at the side of him unable to hold her laughter much longer.  
  
"What… how did you…" Jonas looked helplessly at Jack feeling his face burn a nice shade of crimson. Pulling themselves together they both came over and sat opposite Jonas.   
  
"Well its like this" Jack began "Me and Carter noticed your productivity dropped after Carter explained how to access the internet, so I got Carter to hack your computer and see what you've been up to with all your time. What we found was… let just say unexpected." Finishing off with a small laugh he signalled for Carter to continue.  
  
"When I checked your cookie files I noticed that you've been going onto the Wormhole Xtreme chat rooms so we checked out for ourselves and after doing a few searches and checks I found out your screen name" Sam said trying to hold back the laughter.   
  
"Did you go somewhere special to learn how to make everything sound like a boring mineral survey or does it just come natural to you Carter" Jack said still trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"No sir it just comes natural" Carter said with smirk.   
  
"Anyway we programmed you in as a friend of Carters and left her computer online. When it beeped to let us know you were online we went in the chat room as invisible users and saw you chatting up Capmunroe" Jack said finally finishing off the story.  
  
Jonas looked over at his friends shocked that they would do such a thing. "You've gotta be kidding right" Jonas said in desperation.   
  
"Nope, by the way there's that briefing tomorrow morning at 0900 about the new addition where getting to SG-1 from sunny ol' England" Jack said getting up from the chair.  
  
Jack and Sam left Jonas sitting alone and shocked in his office to try and find something fairly edible from the mess hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Hate and Chat Rooms  
  
By genna12001 (Laura Pease)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
One week later.  
  
Jack, Sam, Jonas and Teal'c were all sat at one end of the conference table waiting for General George Hammond to appear with the newest team member to arrive, discussing what she may be like.  
  
"What do you think she's going to be like Sir" Sam said looking over at Jack who looked to be calmer than usual with the prospect of getting a new team member.   
  
"Well I've only had chance to read a bit of her personnel file but she sounds capable enough" Jack started then continued with a mischievous smile clearly showing on his face "And she's not a scientist, no offence Carter"   
  
"None taken Sir" Sam responded with a small frown.  
  
"So what training does she have which is relevant to our team" Jonas said not really liking the idea of having a new member join the team which he's just got comfortable in.   
  
"According to her file she's level three hand to hand trained like Carter. She was also top of her class in weapons training and she's very confident and easy to get along with. Which should make a change" Jack said still sitting relaxed while the rest of his team were starting to look increasingly nervous.   
  
"That doesn't sound so special… why did the British Government choose her to be one of the few that's being sent over for the joint SGC" Carter said looking nervously at Jack.   
  
"That would be because… well I don't know, why don't you ask her when she gets here and we've explained everything to her" Jack said starting to get annoyed with all the questions.  
  
Just then the door to General Hammond's office opened and he walked out with a woman following closely behind wearing a Royal Air Force Dress Uniform. Stopping at the end of the table Hammond sat down in his usual chair indicating for the woman to also take a seat further down the table next to Jonas, which she did.  
  
"Morning people, let start this briefing off by introducing Captain Amanda Reese joining us from England and she'll be on your team as you know for 1 year then with a review hopefully she'll become permanent." Hammond stated looking at his best team noticing that Amanda was starting to turn a slight shade of white.  
  
"And second I think it's about time we let Captain Reese in on what we do around here. It'll make it easier if she knew what she'll be doing as part of your team" stated Hammond noticing Amanda was still pale and wondered if she was going to be ok on their flag ship team. Indicating for Carter to continue Hammond sat back in his chair knowing this was one on many briefing like this he'd have to do over the next couple of days.  
  
Sam got to her feet and moved towards the blacked out window from which you usually could see the Embarkation Room, then she started to explain about the Stargate and the Goa'uld.  
  
Half an hour later Amanda Reese was sat open mouthed and as white as a ghost looking at Sam's smiling face. "Your kidding right, this is some kind of joke you pull on new guys… right" Amanda said trying to keep her emotions from showing too much.   
  
"Nope the gate's real, the snake head's are real and the Jaffa… well we've got the ex First Prime of Apophis sat with us in this very room" Jack said indicating to Teal'c who was sat opposite him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill speaks the truth as does Major Carter" Teal'c spoke for the first time since the briefing started.   
  
"I think we should show her now sir before she runs back home claiming were all insane" Jack said smiling at Hammond who agreed.  
  
Going over to a computer Sam typed a few commands onto it and then moved over to the window where the blast door was now rising to give a clear view of the embarkation room. Everybody who was seated got up from their seats and moved over to the observation window where Sam was stood.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything for all I know that could be there for good luck" Amanda stated watching Jack's face to see if there signs of whether or not he was lying.   
  
"Sir isn't SG-12 due back any time now" Jack asked Hammond but before Hammond had a chance to answer the inner track of the Stargate started to spin. Not long after that there was the klaxon and then over the speaker there was "Off World Activation, Off World Activation, General Hammond to the control room."   
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll just be a few moments" Hammond said leaving a shocked Amanda still looking down at the now active Stargate. Jack looked at Amanda's face and thought back to the first time that Sam had seen the Stargate active and couldn't help but notice that the expression was near enough the same.  
  
Amanda felt her face flush and then turned to Jack "It… It was all true."   
  
"Yep, and the best thing is, you get to come with us when we go through it from now on" Jack said smiling at the look of shock clearly showing on her face.  
  
Amanda walked back over to the table quickly taking her seat when she felt her legs start to give way from under her. "Wow… this is going to be so cool" Amanda said finally having her smile return to her face. "So let me get this straight the whole Wormhole Xtreme television program is just some kind of weird cover-up" Amanda said the smile on her face growing with every though of adventure.   
  
"Well that's kind of like a long story for another time so lets talk about that later" Jack said looking kind annoyed that Wormhole Xtreme was brought into the conversation.   
  
Just then Hammond walked back in retaking his seat at the head of the table, "right where were we, Captain Reese do you now believe that we are in fact telling the truth?" Hammond started then when he received a nod from Amanda he continued. "Well your first mission will be a simple mineral survey to introduce your new team member to gate travel."   
  
"Mineral survey, does that mean trees, trees and more trees sir" Jack said looking over towards Hammond in desperation.   
  
"Yes sir, it's looks like there's a forest that goes on for several miles around the gate" Carter confirmed not giving Hammond a chance to reprimand Jack for his disapproval of trees.  
  
"How long will we have to complete this challenge of a mission then Sir" Jack said looking more and more put out with every minute the survey mission was been discussed.  
  
"Don't worry Colonel I given you 48 hours that should give you plenty of time to gather all the mineral samples needed and get your new team member acquainted with off world protocol" Hammond said starting to get annoyed with Jack's attitude towards mineral surveys.   
  
"Thank you sir" Jack said letting his annoyance clearly show in his face.  
  
"Ok then if that's all I'll let you show Captain Reese to her office and Major Carter can show her where her sleeping quarters are for when she's stuck on base. Dismissed" Hammond said getting up from his chair and leaving the room before Jack or anybody else could complain about something else.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Well here we are, your new office, Sam's is just down the hall, mine is up one floor and Jonas is down the corridor from mine" Jack said explaining the layout to Amanda.   
  
Amanda was inspecting her office in open mouthed amazement. "This can't be my office, it's too big" Amanda said trying to get over the shock.  
  
"Yep, your own little ol' office" Jack said earning a grin from Sam who was just stood outside the open door with Jonas behind her and Teal'c standing patiently behind him.   
  
"It's a bit empty at the moment but once you get settled in it'll just look like home, which is a good thing because if you're anything like Carter and Jonas here you'll never leave this place" Jack added sending a smile to Sam, Teal'c and Jonas in the doorway.   
  
"Oh… well I don't think I have anything to put in here as I didn't get to move much of my things from England. Most of my stuff I had to leave with my mum" Amanda said looking sadly around the room trying to think of things to make her office look more homely.  
  
"Oh your computer will be sent down later on today and you'll get your laptop by the end of the week. Both will have internet access" Sam added as Jack was about to leave the office.   
  
"Internet access, why would I need that on base" Amanda said a bit shocked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know but maybe Jonas can fill you in on that a bit as he's never off line talking to his lady friend" Jack said with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Oh enough about that already, it's not like I've talked to her in a week" Jonas shot back at Jack his face clearly showing disappointment and sadness.   
  
With that Jonas turned and left his four team-mates standing shocked at his little outburst. "What was all that about" Amanda asked as she watched the fleeting figure of Jonas walking down the corridor.   
  
"Well we kind of caught him chatting up this lady friend on the internet the other day" Jack said throwing an innocent look towards Amanda.   
  
"How did you manage that, walk in on him while he was talking to her or something" Amanda asked puzzled at how they could just have caught him talking to someone online.  
  
"Well long story short Carter, hacked into his computer and we ghosted for a while as we had a feeling something was going on but Jonas wouldn't come clean" Jack said smiling and feeling proud of Carter for her talents.  
  
"You don't do that a lot do you" Amanda said hesitantly at Jack.   
  
"Nope not much, only when we wanna have a bit of fun with him" Sam said with a smile.   
  
"Ok then remind me to keep an eye out for ghost in chatrooms then" Amanda said smiling back at Sam feeling that she was finally fitting in with the team.   
  
Smiling back at Amanda, Sam nodded and indicated for her to follow "Come on I'll show you you're on base quarters, they're right next door to mine and just down that hall to the guys."   
  
"Ok then" Amanda said following Sam as she left the office leaving Jack in the office on his own with Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow at the conversation that had just filled the room.  
  
Amanda's first day went ok after the initial meeting, with the only team member that she felt didn't want her on the team was Jonas, the one who she had expected to be the most understanding of her situation as he himself was in the same one only a few months ago. Every time she tried to talk to him about something that she was meant to be working on he gave her a quick explanation and then sent her back to her office to fend for herself, so to speak.   
  
She was happy to finally get home, switching on her computer, she really needed to go online and talk to a few friends to try and make her feel like she still belonged. Walking into her nice sized living room she walked over to the computer, quickly turning it on then walked in to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat while it was booting up.  
  
Walking back into the living room she quickly took her seat at the computer and clicked on to load up the internet, then logged on to her favourite site 'Wormhole Xtreme home page' she quickly clicked on chat hoping that at least one of her friends were online.  
  
Opening window to WormholeXtreme Fan Chat…  
  
You have 1 friend online.. Newbe  
  
Capmunroe: Hey Newbe am I glad to see a friendly face after the day I've had.  
  
Newbe: Glad you consider me a friendly face, even though you don't know what I look like.  
  
Capmunroe: Yeah I know what you mean but believe me after the day I've just had a mean looking dog would be a friendly face.  
  
Newbe: Well at least I know I'm liked, lol.  
  
Capmunroe: Sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just I've met my new team today and I like them all apart from this one guy who I don't know why just doesn't want to accept me and it's just really made me feel unwelcome.  
  
Newbe: Don't worry about it, once he realises what a nice person you are you'll more then likely get along fine.  
  
Capmunroe: I hope your right.  
  
Newbe: I always am.  
  
Capmunroe: Well look who's got a big head then?  
  
Newbe: Well maybe I am a bit big headed but what else can I do when I'm always right? Lol  
  
Capmunroe: Yes what can one do in that situation? Anyway what you been up to over the past few days then.   
  
Newbe: Oh nothing much, haven't been saving the planet this week been getting things sorted for this new girl who in my opinion can be slightly in your face, but hey what can you expect of military people, they're all the same.  
  
Capmunroe: Hey Captain in the RAF here, watch what you say about military people round me or I may be forced to prove that were all not like that.  
  
Newbe: I'll have to hold you to that sometime now that you're living in good ol' Colorado Springs. Lol  
  
Capmunroe: Yep sometime.   
  
Newbe: Anyway, apart from the team mate from hell how's the new place where you're working now.   
  
Capmunroe: Oh it's just great you wouldn't believe me if I said it was beyond my wildest dreams.  
  
Newbe: Well believe me, I've been in the same situation with my job and all I can say is, the beyond my wildest dreams idea doesn't last for long.  
  
Capmunroe: I'll take your word on that but for now I'm planning on enjoying myself as much as I can, team-mate from hell aside.   
  
Newbe: Good for you, but don't come crying to me when the magic's all gone and it's just another day job.  
  
Capmunroe: Well thank you for the cheer me up but I think I better get to bed as I've got to be up extra early in the morning, night.  
  
Newbe: Night then. This time though try not to make it a week before you come back online ok.  
  
Capmunroe: Ok I promise, night.  
  
Capmunroe has logged off  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
The next day Amanda walked in to the mission briefing to find that Jonas was the only other person to arrive yet. "Morning Jonas" Amanda said trying to be polite.   
  
"Morning Captain" Jonas said lifting his head away from the report he was reading just long enough to look at her then quickly returned his gaze back.  
  
Amanda sat down in the place where she sat the day before and poured herself a glass of water as Jack and Sam walked in. "Good morning campers" Jack said with a wide grin on his face noticing Jonas he continued. "Oohh… dreamy look in his eyes pretending to read a report, my guess is Capmunroe was online last night."   
  
Amanda who was just taking a drink of her water when Jack spoke found herself spitting the contents of her mouth across the table just missing Jack.  
  
Jack gave her a questioning look and asked if she was ok, she gave a response that she was fine, it was just that the water went down the wrong way. Thinking nothing of it Jack turned his attention back to Jonas and demanded an answer with the look he gave Jonas.   
  
"Yes Jack, she was online and we talked for a bit, but I don't have a dreamy look in my eye" Jonas said going slightly red faced. All Amanda could do while this conversation was going on was look down at the table going slightly pink herself knowing there and then that Jonas must be Newbe as he was the only person she spoke to last night. Thinking back to all the information he gave about himself she could tell how it all added up now.   
  
Just then Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts "Are you all right Captain Reese you look slightly red, are you too hot?"  
  
Snapping her head up to look at Sam who was staring at her, Amanda said "No… No I'm fine just thinking about something that's all" 'yeah thinking that someone who hates me may be falling for me' she silently added to herself.   
  
"Oh don't tell me I've got two love sick puppies on my team" Jack said settling heavily into his seat and looking over at Amanda.   
  
"No Sir, I can honestly say I'm not love sick, I've just moved to town, remember, haven't had time to get love sick" Amanda shot back but unable to stop herself from turn a deeper shade of red.   
  
"Ok then just keep your mind on the job ok" Jack said shooting a small knowing smile towards Amanda. Across the room the door opened and Teal'c entered, quickly taking his usual seat after giving everybody a nod of his head in greeting. General Hammond was not far behind Teal'c, entering the room just as Teal'c had taken his seat. Hammond quickly walked round to his seat, stood at the back of it but didn't sit down.  
  
"SG-1, as we discussed most of the details during yesterdays briefing I shall let you get off and prepare for your mission which you'll be leaving on at 1100 hours. That gives you three hours to get your things together and to the Gateroom, on time this time" Hammond said directing his last comment towards Jonas who had a tendency to be worse than Daniel Jackson for being late.  
  
"Yes sir" Jonas said going slightly red knowing what Hammond was hinting at. With that all five members of SG-1 lifted themselves from their seats and left the briefing room.  
  
Amanda quickly retreated to her office unaware that she was being followed by Jack. Quickly entering her office she quickly closed the door and raised her voice in anger almost shouting "Fuck… fuck… fuck… how the hell could I miss it all the fucking clues were there… why the hell did I miss 'em?"  
  
Jack stood quietly outside her office wondering what Amanda was talking about and then thinking back to the briefing room and how she suddenly turned red about the same time he was teasing Jonas about his online fancy. "It can't be that" Jack said to himself then quickly turned and walked down the corridor in search of Sam.   
  
In her office Amanda was grateful that she had already prepared her equipment for the mission as it gave her some time to quickly pop on line and hopefully talk to one of her dearest friends in England. Quickly walking over to the computer she quickly logged onto the internet.  
  
Jack entered Sam's lab and noticed that she was just finishing packing her equipment, which he thought was a good thing. "Sam I need a favour" Jack said rushing over to Sam and receiving a puzzled look.   
  
"What can I help you with sir" Sam said puzzled at the grin that was plastered to his face.   
  
"I need you to do the same thing that you did with Jonas and his internet files but this time I want you to do it with Reese… I've got a hunch about something but I just wanna make sure ok" Jack said almost as hyper as a 6 year old in a candy store.   
  
"Sure, but would you like to tell me what the hunch is?" Sam said walking over to her computer and logging on to the internal network.   
  
"Ok… I think Captain Reese is Capmunroe" Jack said and Sam stopped mid type and quickly turned to face him   
  
"Your kidding right… do you know the odds on that actually happening."   
  
"I'm pretty sure she is Capmunroe… can you remember in the briefing room when I was teasing Jonas she was turning red, practically as much as Jonas" Jack said as Sam turned back around to face the computer so she could get back to work.  
  
"But Sir she could just have been embarrassed about talking about things like that at work" Sam said starting to type again.   
  
"True… but I followed her to her office to make sure she was ok, but before I had a chance to follow her in she closed the door… or should I say slammed. Then she started shouting that she should have seen it sooner and that she should have noticed things" Jack said watching over Sam's shoulder to see what she was doing.  
  
"Ok that would get your imagination going… Ok this should be easy as she's online now, I'll be able to tail her and see where she goes, just like we did with Jonas" Sam said still typing speedily on the keyboard. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the Wormhole Xtreme chat room and Sam gasped at seeing Amanda's screen name but Jack couldn't resists saying "I knew it," but they both watched in amazement as she started talking to someone and then quickly moved to a private room which Sam quickly followed them in to.  
  
Private room of Capmunroe  
  
Capmunroe: Hey Louise am I glad your online cos I need to talk to someone and I haven't got time as I have to go somewhere in about an hour?  
  
Goldenlion: Hey Amanda what's up?  
  
Capmunroe: your never gonna believe this, can you remember that guy that I've been talking to for the last three or four months.  
  
Goldenlion: Yeah what about him. Has he turned in to a freak or something?  
  
Capmunroe: Worse, I've fucking found out that he's only on my new team and even more worse, he hates my guts in person but online I don't know he's like a completely different person I don't know what to do.  
  
Goldenlion: shit. Does he know your Capmunroe.  
  
Capmunroe: No, which I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Goldenlion: I think at the moment that's a good thing. I thought you were getting quite friendly with him and I was hoping that you had finally met someone good for you after everything you've been through. Only thing I can say is wait and see if this guy changes his mind about you, it may just be that you're the new one on the team and he's trying to throw you off balance to test you or something.  
  
Capmunroe: I hope your right because he's a great guy online and I was hoping the same as you.  
  
Goldenlion: Yeah well let me know how things turn out.  
  
Capmunroe: ok thanks for your help. Say hi to my mum if you see her ok.  
  
Goldenlion: will do talk soon ok.  
  
Capmunroe: ok bye Louise.  
  
Sam noticed that Amanda had logged off and she did the same. Sam and Jack sat in silence for what seemed forever while thinking about what they had just witnessed. "God she must feel horrible" Sam said stating the obvious.   
  
"Yeah… what should we do… should we tell Jonas" Jack said trying to think of things to do to make things better for his teammates.   
  
"No we can't, I think that would just upset both of them and maybe push them further apart" Sam said trying to think of a solution herself. "I think we should just leave it for the moment and see what happens, like Captain Reese's friend said maybe he'll get over it" Sam said saying the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Ok I'll give it two weeks and if things haven't got better between them we talk to both of them together agreed" Jack said and Sam quickly agreed with him.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
At 1045 Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Amanda were waiting in the Gateroom for Jonas to turn up. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were talking at the bottom of the ramp while Amanda checked her equipment one last time and made sure it was all secured on the FRED.  
  
While Amanda was checking over her things, lost in thought Jack came up and noticed the far away look in her eyes. "You ok" he asked making her jump as she hadn't noticed him approach.   
  
"Yes Sir, just a bit nervous" Amanda said shaking herself mentally out of her thoughts.  
  
"It'll be fine, you'll see" Jack said in a comforting yet command voice.   
  
"I know Sir" Amanda said thinking to herself that she wished it all could be that simple. Just then Jonas entered the Gateroom putting his equipment with the rest of the stuff on the FRED.   
  
"OK campers as were all here on time for once lets get going" Jack said to his team then looked up at the Control room where General Hammond was looking down upon his best team.   
  
General Hammond indicated for the Sergeant who was seated at the dial up computer to dial up the planet and then turned back to Jack and spoke into a microphone "SG-1 you have a go."  
  
With that the gate burst to life and the Gateroom was filled with the shimmering blue of the reflection of the event horizon. Sam moved the FRED up the ramp with the remote, following closely behind. Jack followed Sam with Teal'c, Jonas and Amanda quickly following behind him.  
  
The FRED quickly disappeared through the active Stargate then one by one SG-1 disappeared as well. Once the last person had gone through, the Stargate quickly closed itself down removing the Gateroom of the blue reflection.  
  
Reappearing on the other side of the Stargate, SG-1 found themselves in the middle of a dense forest. Jack quickly checked the area making sure that they indeed were alone, which they were. "Well, well, well what do we have here… Trees, trees and more trees… Carter can't you for once pick the paradise beach for us so I can at least get a suntan while your digging in the mud" Jack said his voice clearly dripping with sarcasm.   
  
Copying Jack's mood Carter replied with a smile clearly showing on her face "I would love to Sir… but you know as well as I do that if we went to a paradise beach planet they'll more than likely be Goa'uld on it. Then there'll be the whole fighting for our lives and avoiding capture."   
  
Having to agree with her Jack nodded his head and said "Too true, too true."  
  
"Ok campers, Teal'c you stay near the gate and set up camp" after receiving a nod from Teal'c Jack continued "Carter, me and you'll go collect your samples and Jonas you go with Reese and see if you can find some nice rocks to look at."   
  
"Jack they're not rocks, they're artefacts and which way because all I can see is trees" Jonas said hoping that Jack would know where to go.   
  
"According to the MALP readings there were signs of ruins towards the North" Sam said before Jack had a chance to reply.   
  
Now knowing where to go Jonas gave a small nod of acknowledgement towards Sam and then picked up his pack, which he had dropped moments before and started off in a northerly direction followed by a sombre looking Amanda.   
  
They walked for about five minutes before either of them spoke a single word and it was Amanda that tried to break the ice between them. "Jonas… can I ask you something" Amanda asked trying to concentrate on her surroundings and on Jonas at the time.   
  
Jonas turned around to face Amanda but continued walking and said "Sure Captain what's up?"   
  
"Why don't you like me… Is it something that I've done because if it is, I'm sorry. We need to be at least able to talk to each other as part of a team but I get the feeling that you don't even wanna do that" Amanda said trying to work out at the same time what Jonas was thinking.  
  
Realising what he'd been doing to her Jonas stopped and Amanda almost walked into the back of him. Turning to her he could see the pain slightly showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry Amanda… I didn't realise what I was doing… I guess I'm kind of jealous" Jonas said taking a seat on a toppled tree truck.   
  
"Jealous… why are you jealous of me?" Amanda asked in surprise, joining him sitting on the tree trunk.  
  
"Well you see when I first joined SG-1 I had to prove myself before O'Neill would accept me… but you've joined and everybody seems to like and accept you including O'Neill right away" Jonas said finally letting her know how he felt.   
  
"Well to be honest I never expected it, I guess I just have one of those personalities which everybody seems to like… I'm sorry if that makes you jealous as there's nothing I can really do about it" Amanda said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Thanks Amanda and I can't tell you how sorry I am about me being 'as O'Neill would say' a complete and utter idiot" Jonas said turning and smiling at Amanda who mirrored his image.   
  
"Don't worry about it at least we'll be able to talk now without one of us feeling jealous of the other" Amanda said and then thought to herself that maybe Jonas and Newbe weren't that different after all when you got to know him better.  
  
"Anyway I think we're nearing the ruins so lets go take a look and head back to camp before they all wonder where we've got to okay" Amanda said lifting herself up form the tree trunk and started walking in the direction they were walking in a few minutes before.  
  
Just beyond base camp Jack and Sam were talking as Sam was collecting her mineral samples. "Do you really think it was a good idea sending Amanda and Jonas off by themselves?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure… they'll talk and work things out just you watch" Jack shot back and Sam couldn't help the sarcastic urge that came over her.   
  
"And what do you tell Hammond if we go back with an archaeologist with a broken nose?"  
  
"Oh well that's just been pessimistic… you are so much like your dad, it's unbelievable" Jack said smiling at the back of Sam's head who just shook her head at his behaviour.   
  
"Sir I've collected all the samples that I need to collect, should we head back to camp now" Sam said standing up from her crouched position and stretching her back.   
  
"Yeah come on then let's head back" Jack said grabbing some of the equipment and then started to walk back toward camp.  
  
Pressing his radio Jack sent a message back to base camp to inform Teal'c that they were returning to camp then contacted Amanda to see how she and Jonas were getting along.  
  
"O'Neill to Reese, how are thing going over there" Jack asked talking into the radio.   
  
Amanda's voice came over the radio "Sir things are fine, Jonas has nearly finished with the ruins, turns out there wasn't much writing present so we'll be heading back to base camp within the next hour."   
  
"Okay see you beck there, O'Neill out."   
  
"Ok, is it me or did she seem happier then when they left for the ruins earlier" Sam commented on Amanda's apparent mood change.   
  
"I think your right… see I do have some good idea's" Jack said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"I never said you didn't sir" Sam quickly shot back noticing his smile leave his face.  
  
With that they continued back to base camp with the small banter they usually have between one another.  
  
**A/N Thank's for all the reviews people it's great to know that my story is liked. I also know this chapter is a bit slow but they had to go off world at least once, sorry. But please keep reading as i promise you that it does get more interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
After being radioed by Amanda to let the team know that Jonas and herself were on their way back to camp and should arrive back within the next twenty minutes, Jack started preparing their evening meal of chicken flavoured macaroni cheese.  
  
The rest of the group were just starting to eat when laughter was heard coming from not to far into the forest. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in puzzlement and Sam and Jack gave each other a 'did we just hear that correctly' look.  
  
"You can not be serious Jonas, the Colonel would never do anything like that" Amanda's voice followed the laughter and Jack was starting to get worried now. One minute they weren't getting alone and now Jonas was sharing what sounded like embarrassing stories about him.   
  
Shouting over to Jonas, Jack said "Err Jonas, I hope you're not spilling any details I may have to kill you for later?"  
  
"No Jack, I was just telling Amanda about the time that you got framed for shooting Kinsey" Jonas said laughing.   
  
"Ok then but what about that wouldn't I do?" Jack asked, puzzled at what they found funny about that situation.   
  
"Oh nothing sir, it was the thing before that that we were still laughing about" Amanda said defending Jonas.   
  
"And what would that be… on second thoughts let's just forget about it and eat I'm hungry" Jack said turning from Jonas and Amanda and back to his food that was now slightly cold.  
  
The evening meal carried on without any other problems other than the odd friendly jibe between Amanda and Jonas, which every time received an odd look from Jack and Sam. After they had eaten Jack assigned watches and as it was Amanda's first off world mission he let her choose who she wanted to be on watch with. She chose Jonas, which shocked and surprised Jack but feeling that they had settled their differences he let her have the watch partner she wanted.   
  
The night went quick with no incidents and before any of them knew it, it was morning and Jack was ordering them to pack up camp ready to head back to Earth within the next hour or so, once Sam had collected the last of her samples.  
  
The klaxons bellowed and the Stargate started to activate with an incoming traveller. It didn't take long for the process to be completed and the Stargate burst into life. "We're receiving SG-1's IDC, Sir" Sergeant Davis informed General Hammond as he entered the room.   
  
"Open the iris" Hammond said walking over to a microphone so he could welcome back his number one team.  
  
With the order given Sergeant Davis placed his hand on the iris release control. With that done the iris retracted itself back into the inner working of the Stargate revealing the hypnotic blue of the event horizon. It was only a few seconds after that that the first member of SG-1 walked through the event horizon and stared walking down the ramp.  
  
Once arriving at the bottom of the ramp Jonas turned and waited for the others to arrive home, which they quickly did. Amanda quickly followed by Sam came through carrying some of the lighter equipment and the Jack controlled the FRED with the heavier equipment on it.  
  
Once everybody were safely through the Stargate, Hammonds voice reverberated around the Gateroom "Welcome Home SG-1, go get showered then get cleared by Doc Fraiser then we'll debrief in one hour."   
  
Jack nodded to Hammond then left the room followed closely by his team. Quickly arriving at the shower rooms, the men went in theirs while the ladies went in theirs.  
  
Inside the ladies locker room Amanda walked straight to her locker and removed the things she required for a shower when Sam's voice broke in to her thoughts, "You and Jonas seem to be getting on a lot better now."   
  
Looking up Amanda agreed, "Yeah I came straight out and asked him what his problem with me was when we were walking to check out to those ruins."   
  
"And what did he say?" Sam asked reaching into her locker and retrieving her things for a shower.   
  
"He said he was jealous, something about when he joined the team, he had to earn respect and friendship whereas to him I kinda walked in and there it was, respect and friendship handed to me on a platter" Amanda said getting up and heading off to the shower zone.   
  
"So now you've got to know the real Jonas do you think your going to enjoy the team better now" Sam said taking a seat on a bench and removing her boots and placing them near her locker and changing out of the rest of her mucky clothes.   
  
"It's how I pictured it should be," Amanda said smiling to herself.  
  
Jack noticed the smile that was on Jonas's face and had been there since the night before when he and Amanda had returned to camp. "Jonas what's with the smile, it's starting to get creepy now?" Jack asked trying to hide his smile  
  
"What smile Jack?" Jonas asked looking puzzled at Jack.   
  
"The smile that you've had on your face since returning from those ruins yesterday with Amanda" Jack said finding it harder and harder not to laugh.   
  
"Ohh, sorry I didn't realise I was smiling. Guess it's just that I've realised that Amanda's a pretty good person, friendly and kind and surprisingly forgiving" Jonas said turning slightly red.   
  
"Ahhh, I see the old friendly and kind person routine" Jack said patting himself dry with a towel.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonas asked trying to hide the redness that had started to show on his face.   
  
"Nothing" Jack said a smile plastered to his face and started to get changed in to his clean clothes.   
  
"Oh ok then" Jonas by this time was the colour of tomato.   
  
With that the room dissolved in to silence while they both continued to change. Once Jack was finished dressing he left the locker room without another word.  
  
When he turned to walk down the corridor after leaving the changing room he was faced with a smiling Sam. "Well what did you find out?" Jack asked hardly able to hold back his excitement.   
  
"Oh, just the reason why Jonas has been acting like an ass towards Amanda" Sam said retuning his smile.  
  
"And what's the reason then?" Jack asked starting to get impatient.   
  
"Oh, Ok, Jonas was jealous that you seem to have friendship and respect for Amanda before she even went on a mission and Jonas had to earn it over the course of a few missions" Sam said explaining the situation regarding Jonas and Amanda to him.  
  
They continued down the hall for a few minutes in silence when all of a sudden Sam said "Come on, Sir I've got a feeling that there's going to be some interesting conversations going on in a certain chat room tonight."   
  
With a smile that was plastered to his face he replied, "I like the way your mind works, Carter. Let's go."  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter and let's just say that this is where all the fun starts. Thanks again for your reviews it's great to know people like my story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Amanda sat at her computer desk contemplating whether to go to chat or not now that she knew who Newbe was. Even though Jonas had started to make friends with her, what would he think if he found out that she knew and continued to hide the fact, she could kiss the new found friendship with him goodbye.   
  
She knew she had to talk to someone so logging on she hoped that Jonas wasn't on line so she could talk to her friend.   
  
Opening window to Wormhole Xtreme Fan Chat…  
  
You have 2 friend online.. Newbe and Goldenlion  
  
Goldenlion: Hey Amanda, how you doing? I hope you've solved those problems we were talking about the other day.  
  
Newbe: Hey Capmunroe how are you doing.  
  
Capmunroe: Hey Goldenlion, Newbe great to see you both again.  
  
Newbe: So your real name is Amanda then Capmunroe?  
  
Capmunroe: Yep that would be my name, anyway just came online to try and talk to Goldenlion before she heads off to bed as it's late over there in England so just hang around for a while and I'll be right with you, ok Newbe?  
  
Newbe: sure no problem I'll be right here.  
  
Private chatroom of Capmunroe  
  
Capmunroe: Louise, are you trying to make him find out who I really am?  
  
Goldenlion: Sorry Amanda I forgot there for a second, anyway how are things going?  
  
Capmunroe: Well I made him talk to me and I found out the reason he was treating me like something he trod on.  
  
Capmunroe: We talked, we decided that he was in the wrong and now I think were starting to be friends.  
  
Goldenlion: Good for you.  
  
Capmunroe: No it's not, I was hoping that he wouldn't be online because if he finds out that I know I think we'll be back to beyond square one.  
  
Goldenlion: Ahh, I see your problem, are you going to tell him.  
  
Capmunroe: I don't know just yet.  
  
Just then Amanda noticed something on her screen and realised what it was but didn't want to let on that she knew.  
  
Capmunroe: Louise can you do me a favour.  
  
Capmunroe: I've got to go, can you please let Newbe know and say sorry for me as I've got to check something out k.  
  
Goldenlion: k no problems just keep me informed about how things go.  
  
Capmunroe: Sure no problem. Bye.  
  
Logging off Wormhole Xtreme Chat  
  
Amanda stared at her computer screen for a few minutes then set to work verifying whom she thought it was and if it was, well payback time is near.  
  
Jonas was on chat when Goldenlion, one of Capmunroe's friends said she had to go as something important had come up. Slightly disappointed and sad Jonas logged off the web and started some of the translating that he needed to do before tomorrow morning.  
  
An hour passed and Jonas was almost at the end of his translation when there was a knock at his office door and Amanda popped her head around and said "Jonas have you got a second, I need a quick word."   
  
"Sure come in" Jonas said waving her to come in and sit down which she did.  
  
Picking up an object from his desk Amanda started to fidget with it. "Jonas there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you since the mission and I've just found out some more information which could make this situation a little bit more interesting" Amanda said looking over at Jonas nervous.   
  
"What situation, what are you talking about Amanda because I'm very busy here and I need to get this translation in before tomorrow morning" Jonas said slightly losing his temper.  
  
"I know your Newbe" Amanda said hoping that he would catch on so she wouldn't have to explain everything.   
  
"So you know my screen name big deal" Jonas said taking a drink of his now cold coffee to wet his parched mouth.   
  
"I'm Capmunroe" Amanda said and Jonas spit the coffee over the table hitting Amanda all down her front.  
  
Jonas, now red faced looked over the table at Amanda who although had just been given a coffee shower was staring right back at him waiting for his reaction. Jonas opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it again, then as soon as it closed it open again and he spoke, "how long have you known?"  
  
"Ever since the briefing where the Colonel was taking the micky out of you because you were talking to me" Amanda said then continued. "That's why I tried talking to you on the planet because online you are always friendly with me, but in person you always haven't been, so I thought it was worth a try."   
  
"Oh" was the only word Jonas could get out of his mouth, as he knew she was right.   
  
"There's more" Amanda said again looking down at her hands.   
  
"More?" Jonas repeated.   
  
"Yeah Sam and Jack know, they've been ghosting me like they have been you, but there's one thing that they don't know" Amanda finished off.   
  
"What's that, because from what you've just said it sounds like they know everything" Jonas said sounding down as he knew Jack would be teasing him for months with this.   
  
"Ahh, well that's where we could have some fun with this. They know that I know but they don't know that you know so we can keep them occupied thinking we're chatting online when really we're planning our revenge."   
  
"You know what Amanda, I really like the way you think" Jonas said smiling and finally getting the gleam back into his eyes, then the smile turn mischievous and he said "Well, what exactly do you have in mind my dear Capmunroe?"   
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Amanda was curled up on her sofa at home relaxing after what had been a stressful day after returning from the overnight mission. She was armed with a glass of wine in one hand and the TV remote and her Laptop placed surgically on her lap connected to the Internet and talking to her friend Goldenlion (Louise) from England.  
  
Goldenlion: So what's this bit of revenge thing that's going to be going on then.  
  
Capmunroe: We don't know yet were still in the process of working through it, but I just wanted to remind you don't ask about it unless I talk about it as they like ghosting us, that's one of the main reason that we're doing this.  
  
Goldenlion: Ok, I promise not to bring it up.  
  
Capmunroe: good cos if you hear me and Newbe talking a little let's say heated just ignore us or come say something enthusiastic to us okay.  
  
Goldenlion: you got it cos it sounds like those 2 need to be sorted out. And if you get the chance to, you know, with Newbe now that he knows who you are, don't be afraid to indulge a lot. Lol  
  
Capmunroe: Louise I was sure you've got a one track mind now I've just got the proof. Anyway I think I'm going to call it a night so talk soon ok.  
  
Goldenlion: you got it, bye.  
  
Amanda quickly logged off the net and then closed her laptop top, not waiting for it to close down fully before doing that. Reaching over to the side of her, where she had dropped the remote she turned the TV off and put down her now empty glass of wine on the coffee table. She placed the laptop on the table next to the wine glass and Amanda got up from her seat letting a blanket that was over her lap drop to the floor. Deciding to tidy up in the morning she started walking towards her bedroom.   
  
She just turned the light off when there was a knock at the door, thinking to herself she thought 'well there goes my early night' then flipped on the light and then opened the front door. Standing there looking cold out on the porch was Jonas wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep himself warm.  
  
"Jonas what are you doing here" Amanda asked, shocked as this was the first time that she had actually seen Jonas away from base that wasn't a mission.   
  
"Well, I just thought that I'd come round and tell you an idea that I have for the revenge thingie with Jack and Sam" Jonas said between his teeth clinking with how cold he was.  
  
"Oh, come in then" Amanda invited him in and closed the door after him then followed him into the living room. "Would you like a cup of coffee I can quickly make you a cup if you want" Amanda said not really sure what to do as she hadn't had a man that she liked in her home alone in a long time.   
  
"Sure coffee would be nice thank you Amanda" Jonas said throwing her a gentle smile blushing slightly at the same time now realising the situation they were in. Amanda walked into what Jonas assumed was the kitchen area and Jonas had a quick look around her living room.  
  
Taking a seat on her sofa he picked up the blanket, which she had dropped earlier and folded it up neatly and placed it on the arm of the sofa near him. Just then Amanda walked back in carrying two cups of steaming hot and sweet smelling coffee. Placing the coffees on the coffee table she joined Jonas on the sofa and looked at him saying, "Well then Jonas what's this idea you have?"  
  
"Ok, well there's three stages to this plan, stage one, we send each of them a box of Chocolate anonymously, stage two, we send Sam a box of chocolates with a love poem from J and send Jack a box of chocolates with a love poem from S, stage three, we send each of them a box of chocolates with a note to meet for a romantic candle lit dinner where we well surprise them and have something to laugh about them for a change" Jonas said unable to take a giant grin off his face.  
  
Smiling back at him Amanda said "Well Jonas, I can well and truly say I like your plan."   
  
"Good because I've been trying to come up with some good ones all night and that was the best I could think of" Jonas said feeling relieved that she liked his plan.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence while they both thought to themselves about the plan then Jonas spoke up and turn to face Amanda "Amanda" he spoke quietly.   
  
Amanda turned facing Jonas and said "yes Jonas?"   
  
It was then that Jonas was unable to make words at the realisation of how close they actually were. All he could manage to do was get lost in her chocolate brown eyes and she couldn't help doing the same with his eyes.  
  
Slowly they drifted towards each other until finally their lips met on one of the gentlest kisses that Amanda had ever felt.   
  
The next morning Amanda woke up with a smile on her face thinking back to the night before. She got out of bed and went to get ready for the day as Jonas was coming round in about an hour to set their plan into action.   
  
It was when she was making her breakfast that there was a knock at the door, knowing whom it was going to be she quickly shouted, "It's open Jonas." Jonas walked into the house to be greeted by the smell of freshly cooking bacon and eggs.  
  
Making his way towards the kitchen he leant against the door frame just watching Amanda as she cooked, "Morning Jonas" Amanda said not even turning around to greet Jonas.   
  
"Morning" Jonas replied unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face.  
  
"What's with you this morning, your way to lively" Jonas commented on that she seemed to awake for 0800 hours in the morning.   
  
"Me, oh just got a reason to be happy this morning that's all" Amanda said spooning bacon and scrambled eggs out on two plates.  
  
Turning around she grinned at him then placed two plates on the small dinning table that was in the corner of the kitchen then sat down in front of one and started eating. When Jonas didn't come join her she looked up at him still stood at the door frame and said "Come on eat before it gets cold and then we'll sent stage one in to motion." With that Jonas quickly took the other seat and started eating still smiling.  
  
Before both of them knew it breakfast was over and they were leaving the house and getting into Amanda's car ready to head to Sam's house. Parking just down the street from where Sam lived Jonas and Amanda sat in the car discussing who should be the one to take the box of Chocolates down the street. In the end Jonas was the one who volunteered to do it after a few words from Amanda.  
  
The street was quite so it was pretty easy for Jonas to casually walk up to Sam's door and leave the box on her door step and look for a place to duck and cover behind which he quickly found, he rang the doorbell and ran behind a nearby bush that was big enough to hide him from view.   
  
Amanda and Jonas watched from there separate hiding places as Sam answered the door and picked up the chocolates with a smile on her face then turned round and went back inside before Amanda and Jonas dare move from their hiding places and went back to the car.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
The next day at work Amanda and Jonas decided to converse in Amanda's office about how the plan seemed to be working at the moment. Sam had accepted the gift not knowing whom it was from but Jack on the other hand had been a bit apprehensive about taking in the sweets from a mysterious person. They decided that Amanda would talk to Sam and Jonas to Jack to see what their responses were, so they went their separate ways.  
  
Amanda knocked on Sam's office door and waited for a response, which came pretty much straight away. She entered expecting to just see Sam hard at work but what she got was a rather red faced Colonel O'Neill sitting opposite her looking slightly out of breath.   
  
"Errr… Sorry I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk but you look busy already" Amanda said quickly backing out of the room and walked back to her office in a kind of daze. Jonas noticed her on his search for O'Neill and went up to her.  
  
"Amanda, have you any idea where O'Neill is because I can't find him anywhere" Jonas said not noticing the look of shock on her face. "Amanda" Jonas said in a slightly panicked voice when he finally looked at her face.   
  
Gently touching her shoulder to bring her out of her daze Jonas once again spoke her name in a soft voice. Jonas succeeded in bringing her out of her daze then asked in a concerned voice, "Amanda what's the matter?"  
  
Looking at Jonas she smiled then started waking back on her short journey to her office this time closely followed by Jonas.  
  
Once reaching her office she entered but waited for Jonas to enter then closed and locked the door behind her then turned to face him. "I think our revenge plan may have worked a little too well," Amanda stated finally giving Jonas an inkling of what was happening.  
  
"In what way do you feel that the revenge plan has worked better then we expected" Jonas asked not catching on to what Amanda was hinting at.  
  
"Well I went to Sam's office like we discussed, but when I got there I knocked and waited for Sam to tell me to come in… When I entered the office I saw Sam sat in her usual spot and Colonel O'Neill red face and slightly out of breath on the other side of the desk" Amanda said filling Jonas in on all that she saw.   
  
"Well that doesn't mean anything" Jonas said innocently.   
  
"Yes it does, I've walked in on enough people in let say compromising situations to know when it is a compromising situation and when to get the hell out of there and that was definitely a get the hell out of there time," Amanda stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, well then I don't think we need to continue with the revenge" was all that Jonas could bring himself to say, as he was shocked but happy with the news of Jack and Sam being involved.   
  
Watching all this from a plain of existence out of sight, Dr Daniel Jackson the recently ascended SG-1 member and close friend to Sam, Jack and Teal'c had a smile on his face knowing that it was about time that Sam and Jack found some happiness. Now that Amanda and Jonas had decided that their plan had worked too well so they better not continue with it, Daniel decided that he would take there revenge plan and turn it in to his own to ensure that Sam and Jack stayed together now that they finally we're together where they belonged.   
  
Daniel drifted off to arrange the next stage of his newly acquired plan with a smile on his face leaving Jonas and Amada still unaware that he was ever there.  
  
Sam and Jack stared at the door after Amanda made her quick exit with worried looks on their faces. "Do you think she noticed anything?" Sam said turning a light shade of red.  
  
"Well I'd have to say that's a yes, she noticed something" Jack said confirming her fears.   
  
"Jack, we need to have a word with her, make sure that she doesn't tell anybody" Sam said getting up from her seat.   
  
"I'll go, then if asking her not to tell anybody doesn't work I could always try ordering her" Jack said with a half laugh on the tip of his tongue. With that Jack left Sam's office in search for Amanda.  
  
Jack made it to Amanda's office and noticed that there were hushed voices coming from the inside. Knocking once Jack entered to find Amanda and Jonas very closes together working on her computer. "Err… Amanda could I have a quick word with you" Jack said sounding slightly uncomfortable.   
  
"Sure, Sir. What's the matter?" Amanda said smiling at Jack with Jonas looking on innocently.   
  
"Err, Jonas could you please give us a few minutes" Jack asked looking evilly at Jonas.   
  
"Sure Jack no problem" Jonas said, the smile on his face growing with Jack's discomfort. Jonas stood up and left the office leaving Jack to quickly return his attention to Amanda.  
  
"Sir if this is about earlier I won't tell anybody" Amanda said knowing the reason why he was in her office.   
  
"Well… That's good" Jack said relief clearly showing in his voice then continued "Err… Jonas knows as well doesn't he."  
  
"Yes… but you don't have to worry, He won't tell anybody either" Amanda said a smile on her face.  
  
"Good… good" Jack said then turning to leave "Ok then I'll let you get back to work then" with that he left the room to be greeted once again by the smiling face of Jonas. Seeing red because of Jonas's mocking smile Jack decided to bite back. "What are you smiling at, at least I know who I'm chatting up" Jack said then noticing that the smile didn't leave his face.   
  
Then Jonas spoke, "That's the thing Jack, I do" the smile on Jonas's face grew if possible.  
  
"Oh… you know about Amanda" Jack said slightly shocked.   
  
"Yeah I know about Amanda been Capmunroe, and yes we're getting along just fine, even though she knew before I did and didn't tell me" Jonas said then walked back into Amanda's office and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jack stood there in the hallway for a few minutes a look of complete, utter shock and puzzlement clearly taking over the look of worry that was there when he walked down the same corridor a few minutes earlier.   
  
Jack slowly turned and walked back down the corridor towards Sam's office. Just as an airman walked past, Jack's look seemed to change from shock and puzzlement to one of realisation then half startling the airman said "Those conniving little pain in the asses, it was them."   
  
The airman walked by not before giving Jack a puzzled look and Jack all but run down the corridor and into Sam's office making her jump slightly from her stool.  
  
"Colonel, what the hell" Sam said trying to get her heart to beat normally again.   
  
"It was them" Jack said receiving a puzzled look off Sam.   
  
"What was them?" Sam asked trying to work out what Jack was talking about.   
  
"The chocolates" were the only two word Jack had to say before Sam seemed to loose the entire colour from her face.  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Jonas was sat in his office with Amanda sat across from him working on her laptop when the door burst open and Sam and Jack stormed in.   
  
"Okay enough already, we know it's you, just stop with the secret admirer routine" Jack said turning red with anger. Jonas and Amanda looked at the red faced Jack and the slightly cowering Sam with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about" Jonas finally said, it was Sam that answered him.  
  
"The chocolates on our downtime and this morning the big bunch of flowers for me and the really expensive after-shave for Jack."  
  
Amanda looked at Jonas with a 'ok half right' look then turned to answer, "well the chocolates were us but we were getting revenge for you spying on us when we were online, but the flowers and the after-shave I can honestly say that that was not us."  
  
"Then who was it" Jack asked, still red faced.   
  
"No idea!" Jonas quickly shot back at him and noticed that he was starting to calm down slightly.   
  
In a calmer voice Jack looked between the three people present then said his voice clearly showing how he was shouting names at himself in his head, "who on Earth would want to do this?"  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with laughter that seemed to come from nowhere. "I know that laugh" Jack stated looking shocked at Sam. "Daniel?????" Sam said not believing what was coming out of her own mouth.   
  
"Yeah, Yeah, just stop shouting at Jonas Jack ok it was me" Daniel said making himself visible behind Jack making Jack jump and quickly turn around to face Daniel.  
  
"Gees Daniel. Don't do that, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack asked throwing a hand to his chest, which made Sam cough in an attempt to stifle a laugh in effect making Jack glare at her for her attempt.  
  
"Sorry Jack" Daniel said looking shyly down at his feet.   
  
"What do you mean it was you anyway?" Jack asked, looking at Daniel slightly puzzled.   
  
"It was me who left the flowers and the after-shave" Daniel admitted looking back up to Jack with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you ascend to a higher plain where, you being there may come in handy when dealing with the snake heads. Then all you can find to do with your time is play pranks on your friends" Jack said giving Daniel a 'did I really hear you correctly' look.   
  
"Well not exactly" Daniel said once again finding his shoes fascinating.   
  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'" Jack said his curiosity peaking at Daniel's lack of proper explanation.   
  
"Well you see, I'm back to stay. The only reason I stayed hidden was because when I first came back I saw Jonas and Amanda  
  
planing their revenge thing... I thought that it may bring you and Sam closer, which it did, may I add" Daniel said slowly backing away from Jack as his face grew redder and redder with anger.   
  
"I don't mean to interrupt what looks like a very interesting reunion but who is this" Amanda said looking puzzled at the people in the room especially Daniel in his white outfit. "And another thing, what's with the white" Amanda added.  
  
Jack laughed a little at her last comment then answered her "Amanda, this here is Dr Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist and former SG-1 member. He ascended to a higher plain of existence a little over a year ago and who now wants to come home, more than likely because he's bored his new friends as much as he used to bore us."  
  
"Oh okay then, that explains not a lot" Amanda said then turned back to her computer and continued typing.   
  
Daniel looked at her as said, "she seems worse than Sam for working, no offence but if I had a strange person appear out of thin air in front of me I wouldn't just sit and continue working."   
  
"Okay I disagree with that I no way work more then Sam. Jack has to physically prise her from her lab at the end of the day. Also the reason that I've got straight back to work is because this report has to be in by the end of the day and I've only just started it" Amanda said going slightly red faced with embarrassment.   
  
"Okay kids, enough fighting already, and Daniel I think it's about time you go see the General and let him know that your back" Jack said just before leaving the office with both Daniel and Sam following closely behind with grins on their face talking to each other.  
  
Amanda and Jonas looked at each other then shock there heads and got back to work.  
  
Teal'c was sat Kel'no'reeming when a black and white cat walked past all the burning candles and perched itself comfortably on Teal'c lap. The big guy opened his eyes and raised an eye brow at his newly acquired pet then slowly closed his eyes again and continued with his meditation.   
  
Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Teal'c once again opened his eyes, another knock sounded then Teal'c deep voice sounded for the person knocking to enter.  
  
The door opened and Jack entered with Daniel following closely behind. Not moving from his position Teal'c said "O'Neill, Dr Jackson how may I be of assistance."  
  
"No Teal'c, we just came by to let you know that Daniel was back" Jack quickly said then spotting the cat on Teal'c lap added "Teal'c do you realise that you have a cat sitting on your lap."   
  
"I do indeed O'Neill. This is fluffy I have recently acquired her to keep me company while I'm on base and the rest of the team are on down time now that you all have started spending more time off base."  
  
"Fluffy!!!!!!!" Jack almost laughed but quickly stopped himself once seeing the look on Teal'c face. "Well she a fine specimen of a cat T" Jack quickly added.  
  
"Anyway enough about fluffy, Daniel's back" Jack said going over to a chair and sitting down in it.   
  
"Indeed I have noticed as he is standing in the doorway" Teal'c stated.   
  
"Well I just wanted to drop by and say hi" Daniel said looking towards Teal'c and his cat unable to hide a smile at the sight.   
  
"Indeed I glad that you wish to return to the SGC and your friends Daniel Jackson. It will be good to have you around once again" Teal'c stated then continued "But at the moment I must Kel'no'reem."  
  
"No problem Teal'c I'll come find you later" Daniel said then left the room.   
  
Jack looked back at Teal'c and his cat trying to hide another smile said "Yeah later T" then Jack left the room unaware that fluffy followed him out of the room.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
General Hammond walked into his office and walked round his desk and was about to sit down when he noticed something. Walking back around his desk George turned his phone around and dialled his assistant.   
  
When his assistant answered he said "would you please get Teal'c to come to my office please" then hung up the phone once he got an acknowledgement off his assistant.  
  
A few minutes later Teal'c knocked on General Hammond's office door and once Hammond said to enter he entered the office. "You requested my presence Sir" Teal'c said standing near the door.  
  
"Yes Teal'c, I was hoping you could explain why your cat has taken up residence on my chair" Hammond said nodding his head in the direction of his chair.  
  
Teal'c walked around Hammonds desk and looked down at the occupied chair then looked back to Hammond raised his eye brow and said "I was unaware that Fluffy had vacated my quarters, it shall not happen again General Hammond." With that Teal'c picked up his cat and with a nod of his head left Hammond's office and as the door closed behind Teal'c Hammond couldn't hold his laughter any longer and broke into a laughing fit.  
  
Amanda sat in her office on her laptop, which was connected to the Internet and on the Wormhole Xtreme chat room page.  
  
Goldenlion: So are you going to tell me what's been going on with that little thing that you were planning.  
  
Capmunroe: Well the revenge ended up back firing and me and Newbe by the way his real name's Jonas ended it before we could really get on to the second stage for it only to be picked up by another one of there friends but for a different purpose.  
  
Goldenlion: What a shame and here I was hoping to get to juicy gossip form the revenge and their reactions.  
  
JONeill: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE REVENGE CAPTAIN OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE CLEANING CARTER'S LAB WITH A TOOTHBRUSH.  
  
Capmunroe: Yes sir, sorry sir.  
  
Goldenlion: OKAY so this is the little ghost that I've been hearing about then but you do realise that you may be able to frighten Amanda but what are you going to do if I continue to talk about the revenge.  
  
JONeill: Well if that happens there's 2 things that I could do first, to suspend Amanda without pay for disclosing classified information and second, to make both Amanda and Jonas clean the WHOLE base with just toothbrushes.  
  
Goldenlion: Oh, okay then zipping mouth now, won't hear a peep out of me regarding the non existence revenge plan.  
  
JONeill: Good girl, By the way Amanda meet us up top in ten minutes were going out for a team drink and if I have to, I'll get Hammond to make that an order.  
  
Capmunroe: Yes sir, I'll just shut everything down, sorry Louise gotta go I'll talk to you tonight when I get home.  
  
Goldenlion: Ok then unless you have to entertain a certain person.  
  
JONeill: What, what's this, the queen of gossip has been depriving her close friends of some of the juiciest gossip going around the base at the present time.  
  
Goldenlion: what gossip would that be.  
  
Capmunroe: Sir don't you need to get up top to meet us all there?  
  
JONeill: oh I'm sure they'll wait a few minutes for me so I can explain to Goldenlion the new developments that have been going on in your life.  
  
Goldenlion: New developments and gossip, will one of you please just tell me what's going on.  
  
JONeill: Well the new development in Amanda's life would be her new found romantic relationship with the one and only Jonas Quinn aka Newbe.  
  
Goldenlion: OH MY GOD, AMANDA YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK ON LINE TONIGHT AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TELLING ME.  
  
Capmunroe: BYE  
  
With that Amanda quickly logged of her computer and turned everything off in her office and made her way to the surface to meet the rest of SG1 for a well deserved drink knowing what would be coming now that Louise knew about her and Jonas.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Two weeks later SG1 came through the Stargate looking extremely exhausted from there long mission. General Hammond taking pity on them told them to shower and get Doc Fraiser to check them out and they would debrief in the morning.   
  
So off they went heading first to the showers and then to Doc Fraiser where they were all given a clean bill of health apart from been tired which none of them disagreed with and then they were sent home.  
  
Jonas and Amanda both headed off to Amanda's apartment with Amanda driving and Jonas almost falling asleep in the passenger seat, then when they did finally arrive they went to bed not bothering that it was only 1500 hours in the afternoon.  
  
Jonas woke up and looked over at the clock on the bedside table noticing that the time was 1700 hours. Thinking back to what woke him he couldn't remember what it was so putting head back down on the pillow and pulling Amanda back close to him once again closed his eyes only to open them once again when a knocking sounded.   
  
Knowing that, that must have been to reason he woke up in the first place he gently got out of bed not wanting to wake Amanda and pulled on a pair of sweat pants then went to see who had woken him up.  
  
Walking to the front door Jonas opened it, having to cover his mouth to hide a yawn that he couldn't hold in. On the other side of the door there stood two women, one looked to be about 45 to 50 years old and the other one looked to be about the same age as Amanda.  
  
Once he'd managed to stop yawning Jonas looked at the two women and said, "Hello, can I help you?"   
  
"I hope so, is this where Amanda Reese lives?" the older woman asked looking Jonas up and down.  
  
"Yes she does, but she's in bed at the moment, who shall I say called for her" Jonas said trying to stop another yawn.   
  
"You may say that her mother and Louise are here, now let us in and go get Amanda before I drag her out of bed myself," the older woman said pushing past Jonas and entering the apartment.  
  
Jonas wide eyed looked at the woman and then closed the door and walked back into the bedroom to get Amanda.  
  
Amanda and Jonas reappeared from the bedroom with Amanda being pushed by Jonas with her eyes still closed. "Jonas what the hell I've only been asleep for 3 hours" Amanda said then opening her eyes she quickly straighten up almost screaming "Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came because I knew that I wouldn't get any answers out of you if I'd rung so I thought I'd come and pay you a visit. Where the hell have you been for the past few days anyway, we've been coming round since we got here but you were never in" Amanda's mother said walking up to her daughter with a not to pleased look on her face.  
  
"Mom, I can explain, I haven't have time that's all I've been really busy at work," Amanda said almost spitting it all out in one long word.  
  
"You managed to find time to tell Louise," her mother shot back at her.   
  
"No if I remember correctly my CO told her to get back at me" Amanda said noticing for the first time that Jonas was stood almost hiding behind her.  
  
Looking back at her mother she said "Anyway mom enough about that, you know now does it matter who told you about it."   
  
"The way you pick men I like to make sure they've got all the screws in the right places" Amanda's said sparking laughter from Louise who had made herself comfortable on the sofa.  
  
"Mom, don't you even dare bring that sun of a bitch into this conversation" Amanda said stopping her mother from continuing her bitching about Amanda's love life.  
  
"Anyway, now that you're here you can meet Jonas" Amanda said pushing Jonas forward to greet Amanda's mother properly.   
  
Jonas quickly shook her hand and gave her one of his winning smiles which seemed to melt her and she grinned back and formally introduced herself. "Hello, nice to meet you Jonas, I'm Ruth."  
  
Leaving Ruth and Jonas talking Amanda dragged Louise from the sofa and into the kitchen to talk to her in private.  
  
"Louise, what the hell did you tell mom for, you knew how she'd react" Amanda immediately shot at Louise as soon as they entered the kitchen.   
  
Looking down at her feet Louise softly said, "Well it just kind of slipped out when I bumped in to her and before I knew it she was dragging me over here, paid for the flights and everything."  
  
Unable to be mad at her as she knew that her mother was right and she should have told her sooner Amanda said "Ok, don't worry about it, its all sorted now so let's just forget it. Anyway it great to see you how you been" Amanda said bringing Louise into a hug.  
  
"I've been fine but it looks like you've been pretty well yourself, that Jonas is one good looker" Louise said giving Amanda a mischievous grin. "I'll have to agree with you there," Amanda said smiling back looking sheepish.  
  
Just then Jonas came in to the kitchen and walked up to Amanda and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then said "I'm going to go back to bed for a few hours as I've got to meet you with Jack, Sam, Daniel and Murray later ok. It'll give you some time to catch up with your mom and Louise." Returning his quick kiss Amanda agreed and then watched as he walked out of the kitchen and through the sitting room towards the bedroom.  
  
"Come on, better not let mom feel left out" Amanda said starting to walk back into the sitting room.  
  
At about 2000 hours Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were sat in the bar where they'd all agreed to meet up, they'd already been there for about half an hour and were starting to wonder where Jonas and Amanda were. Jack was just reaching for his cell phone when Jonas walked in and spotting them at the back of the bar near the pool table and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Guys" Jonas said taking a seat at the table and looking at his friends and teammate.   
  
"Where's Amanda" Sam said wondering why Jonas had come alone.   
  
"She's had to stay at home as we had a surprise visit from her mother and Louise from the chatroom" Jonas said.  
  
"You mean Louise, as in Goldenlion Louise" Jack and Sam said in unison with Jonas couldn't help but find amusing.   
  
"Yes that Louise, it turns out that when Louise slipped up and told Amanda's mom about her new boyfriend. Her mom dragged Louise over here to find out what was going on as she knew that she wouldn't find anything out over the phone" Jonas said looking sheepishly over at the group who he could tell where trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh" was the only thing that Jack could say as he was concentrating too hard on not laughing.   
  
"No, don't worry about it, Amanda's mom's was alright once she stopped shouting at Amanda for not telling her about me" Jonas said thinking back to the argument and knowing that he would have to ask Amanda sometime about what her mother was saying about a men she chooses with screws loose.  
  
The night went on and the group started a friendly pool competition with Teal'c winning in the end. The night really just started to get going when the bar closed so Jonas thought that it would be a good idea to invite the group back to Amanda' s to continue and maybe have somewhere safe to crash if the drinking did end up getting slightly over active.  
  
Walking into Amanda's apartment there was talking coming from the sitting room and the group followed the voices. As they entered the room Amanda looked up and smile at the sight of her teammates. "Hey guys, what are you doing here" Amanda said getting up and walking over to Jonas.   
  
"We thought as you didn't come out tonight for the team night we'd bring the team night to you" Jack said looking around then finally noticing Ruth sat on the sofa open mouthed and shocked and it wasn't long before Jack too was open mouthed and shocked.  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

**You've probably noticed that three chapters have been uploaded this week, thats because I'll be going on holiday for a week later today so I won't be able to upload new chapters while I'm away. The author, I'm not the author by the way, says she might be able to upload a new chapter while I'm away but she doesn't have an internet connection at home so she has to rely on the computers at the library**

**Anyways, onto the story**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" Jonas asked noticing the look on Jack's face.   
  
Mentally nudging himself Jack turned to Jonas and "Yeah, sure I'm fine."  
  
Across the room Ruth rose from the sofa and walked over to where Jack was standing and said "Hello Jack, it's been a while."   
  
That received a puzzled look from both Sam and Amanda. Jack on the other hand swallowed the contents of his mouth, which he didn't even realise he was holding then said "Ruth."  
  
Amanda was still looking between her mother and her CO but couldn't hold the questions any longer "Mom, how do you know Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Colonel is it now, well you've come a long way since the last time I saw you" Ruth said not answering Amanda's questions.   
  
"Ruth that was over 25 years ago, I was near enough just starting out when I was posted in England" Jack said not sure whether he felt proud of that or not.  
  
Amanda refusing to give up on getting her question answered asked it again only this time she was rewarded with a response but the response came from Jack not her mother. "Yeah Amanda me and your mother know each other. We met about 27 years ago when I was posted in England. We became friends after I met her on a day's leave then 2 years later I came back to the states but I never got a chance to say goodbye to your mom as she had to go visit a sick relative."  
  
"Oh, Okay then" Amanda said still looking at her mother slightly puzzled.   
  
"Come on, let's get something to drink like we came here to do" Jonas said dragging Amanda to the sofa sitting her down and going to get a few drinks for the group.  
  
The night commenced with Ruth telling the group stories about Amanda growing up and the mischief she wreaked on her neighbourhood. Then the night took a turn and she started telling stories of the mischief that Jack used to wreak while still a junior officer and the trouble that he always seemed to find.  
  
It was going on 0130 hours when Jack saw a chance to get Ruth alone to talk to her about the past. Getting up he announced that he was going to get another drink and then disappeared in to the kitchen where Ruth had disappeared moments before.  
  
"Ruth" was the only word Jack said but it was all he needed to say to get Ruth's attention.  
  
"What do you want Jack?" Ruth asked slight resentment coming through in her tone.  
  
"I'd like the chance to explain" Jack said feeling nervous and sorry at the same time.  
  
"Why would you have anything to explain Jack, all you did was gain my trust, my heart and promised me that you would never leave me and we'd be married by the end of the year" Ruth said, this time the bitterness in her voice come through loud and clear.  
  
"I tried to call you, but you never wanted to talk to me and you never returned my calls. I was going to bring you over to the US after I found out that your uncle died, but you wouldn't talk to me" Jack said pleading that he didn't do wrong.  
  
A tear started its short journey down Ruth's face and when she spoke this time there was only sorrow present "I… I'm sorry Jack I didn't know. When you called I was angry you left so I refused to talk to you. I just tried to forget you but it took a long time."  
  
Jack moved forward to try and comfort her but she quickly backed away from his touch, shaking her head then she quickly left the room heading in the direction of the bathroom. Jack got a strange feeling that she was leaving something important out but knew he wouldn't be able to do anything more about it tonight so he went back and re-joined his team mates with a full bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
Amanda and Ruth were sat talking after the group had gone home and Jonas had retreated to bed in a drunken heap.  
  
Taking a sip of her coffee Amanda looked at her mother and said in a knowing voice "So mom do you want to tell me the truth about how you and Colonel O'Neill know each other then?"  
  
Looking almost shocked at her daughter Ruth said, "Like we said earlier we knew each other when he was stationed in England."  
  
"Come on mum your talking to me here, not a total stranger. I've seen you meet old friends and some of them you didn't part with in the best of ways, but I've never… I'll repeat NEVER seen you act like this towards a friend and I can tell that there was something other than friendship going on there" Amanda was starting to get annoyed by her mother's lies.  
  
"Amanda please, we were just friends but we parted on let's just say the worst possible way you can, that's why I've been acting strange as you call it" Ruth said look sorrowfully into her daughters eyes.  
  
"Ok mum I'll drop it for now but I will want answers soon, this is my CO here mum and I want to know why it looks like there's more going on here than it looks like on first inspection" Amanda said backing down.  
  
They continued to sit there, now in silence while they finished their coffee and tea.   
  
Jack and Sam reached Jack's house and went straight to the bedroom, as they were both exhausted. Sam was running the scene of Jack and Ruth meeting up again after 25 years over and over in her head and knew that she needed to confront him with it as she had a really strong feeling about what was going on.  
  
"Jack" Sam said sitting up in bed watching Jack change, he stopped and looked at her just as he was about the head in to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Looking back at Sam, Jack noticed that she was looking increasingly nervous. "What's the matter Sam" Jack asked trying to comfort her with his gentle voice and walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
Looking in to his eyes pleading with him for the truth with hers she said in a quite voice, "You were more than friends with Ruth weren't you?"  
  
Jack continued to look into her eyes wondering what she was going to say when he told her the truth, which he knew he had to tell her as there was no point in lying to her. "Yeah… we were" Jacks voice was almost a whisper when he spoke but Sam caught his answer anyway.  
  
"How serious was it" Sam asked not knowing whether she was going to get an answer or not.  
  
Jack could do nothing other than fix his gaze on his hand's in nervousness, "I was going to ask her to move to the states with me and marry me but… her uncle got sick she went to look after him. I got my orders to go back to the states but didn't have time to contact her to let her know what was happening. When I finally got back to the states and settled in I tried to call her and tell her my plans but she wouldn't take or return my calls. The only way I found to get over her was not to think of her and I did just that, up until walking in to Amanda's apartment and seeing her on the sofa."  
  
"Do you still love her" Sam asked a simple question that she needed to know the answer to.  
  
Jack looked up shock and realised what was going through Sam's mind. "Sam… god no Sam. I love you, I stopped loving Ruth over 25 years ago" Jack said bringing Sam in to a hug and he kissed the top of her head trying to reassure her of his feeling towards her.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
SG1 walked out of their morning briefing with General Hammond to find Fluffy waiting patiently outside the door for Teal'c. Once he saw Teal'c leave the room he emitted a small purring noise and walked up to him and rubbed himself up against Teal'cs leg leaving thousands of cat hairs clinging to Teal'cs trousers.  
  
Teal'c gently bent down and lifted Fluffy up in to his arms stroking him gently which received a choked laugh from Jack causing the rest of the group to burst out in uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"Is there something that amuses you O'Neill" Teal'c said in his usual serious voice.  
  
"No Teal'c, it's just… nothing, don't worry yourself about it" Daniel said between bouts of laughter.  
  
Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at his fellow team mates then turned and walked down the corridor, which again caused the rest of SG1 to burst out laughing.  
  
Once they all calmed down Sam turned to Jack and asked, "Are you going to come to my lab with the rest of us to talk for a bit?"  
  
"Err… sorry there's something that I need to do" Jack said looking at Sam and hoping that she would understand which she did as she gave him a reassuring smile and turned to the rest said "come on then guys looks like it's just us smart people then."  
  
"Well however much I would like to agree with you there I really don't think I'm that smart" Amanda said blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll teach you all you need to know" Jonas said putting an arm around Amanda's shoulders.  
  
"Oh no, now we're in trouble" Daniel said which received an evil eye from Jonas.  
  
The gang started to walk down the corridor towards the elevator but Sam looked back once again giving Jack a reassuring smile.  
  
Ruth was sat reading a book, which she had chosen from the variety that Amanda owned, on the sofa when there was a gentle knock at the door to the apartment. Getting up and placing the book on the coffee table marking the page at the same time she started to walk to the door.  
  
Opening the door she was greeted by the sheepishly looking Jack O'Neill. "Hello Jack, what can I do for you?" Ruth asked in a voice that clearly showed that she really didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Ruth, I really think that we've got some things that need to be talked about especially after last night's argument" Jack pleaded with her.  
  
Ruth stepped aside allowing Jack to enter the apartment, which he quickly did before she had the chance to change her mind. He walked towards the sitting room and could feel Ruth following him.  
  
Taking a seat on the sofa Jack sat rigidly, noticing that Ruth did the same on the chair opposite him. There were a few moments of silence while they both thought of things to say that wouldn't start off a shouting match straight away.  
  
Jack's voice was the first to break into the silence when he said, "Ruth I know I left without saying goodbye, but you now know the reason I did that and you also know that I did try and get back in touch with you but you never wanted to talk to me… I know that that was because I had hurt you when I left without any word to you so I don't blame you for what you did but… I knew you pretty well back then and I bet you're still more or less the same now so I know you missed something out when we were talking yesterday and I need to know what that was."  
  
"Jack I don't know what you're talking about, I told you everything that you needed to know" Ruth said rising form her seat and started to pace the room nervously picking at her fingers.  
  
"This is what I mean Ruth, the way your acting now just proves that your not telling me everything and I get the feeling that it's big" Jack said standing up and moving over to Ruth, taking hold of her shoulders to stop her pacing. "Please Ruth I need to know" pleaded Jack.  
  
A lone tear started its journey down Ruth's cheek, swallowing the contents of her mouth and throat, which she didn't even realise, had built up. "Jack I can't tell you… please don't make me tell you because I know if I do you'll hate me for what you've missed out on, and I can't stand the thought of you hating me even if we haven't seen each other in the past 26 or so years."  
  
Wiping the tear away Jack pleaded with her once again to tell her what it is that she's hiding. "Please Ruth I can't promise I won't be angry but I can give you my word as a friend that whatever you have to say I won't hate you."  
  
Quickly shaking her head Ruth pulled out of Jack's hold and moved to the window and looked down on the quiet streets of Colorado Springs. "Jack please I know your not the stupid person that you make yourself out to be, I know that you can do the math and work out what I can't tell you."  
  
Jack looked at Ruth's back clearly puzzled with what she had said. The room once again descended in to silence while Ruth quietly looked out of the window and Jack thought about what Ruth had said.  
  
After about ten minutes Jack spoke up still as clearly puzzled as he was minutes earlier, "Ruth, I have no idea what your talking about so please just…" Silence was how Jack finished his sentence as the realisation finally hit him. Walking over to where Ruth was stood at the window Jack turned her around to face him "Ruth please tell me you didn't keep something like that from me, after all the time I tried to call you and you wouldn't talk to me please don't tell me you'd do something like that."  
  
The tears started to flow more violently down her face as she looked into Jack's eyes that were no longer showing puzzlement but now clearly showed the pain that darkened them.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, when you left I was scared and angry and I was all alone. My uncle was the last of my family left and then he died and you left taking with it the hope for a new family, and then that's when I found out and I became even more scared. A friend helped me out, kept me company when I was lonely and I knew there and then that because you left me behind I would never talk to you again. Then when I found out last night the reason why you continued to call me for almost 3 months I felt horrible for taking away from you what I did, I took away the most precious thing ever, I took away your chance to see your little girl grow up."  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief Jack said "No, no, no Ruth you… I'm sorry I've got to go, I've…" With that Jack quickly turned around and left the apartment.  
  
Ruth, with tears still streaming down her face backed up against the wall and slowly slid down it, her body shaking violently with the effort of crying knowing that she was right about how wrong she was to keep the knowledge of Amanda from her father, Jack O'Neill.  
  
TBC

A/N Hey hope your all enjoying the new chapters sorry if there been a bit slow in getting uploaded but it's thanks to my friends sg1girl2002 that there getting up loaded at all as i haven't got internet at the moment due to moving but hopefully i should have it within a month. I'm glad you like fluffy i just had to pair Teal'c off with someone as everyone else apart from Daniel has somebody, but don't worry i'm thinking about adding someone for Daniel. Hope you carry on enjoying reading as i can't seem to stop writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Sam was starting to get worried now, it was going on 2100 hours and there was still no sign of Jack. She knew that he'd gone to talk to Ruth to see if he could find out what she was holding back but he was supposed to come back to base, but he never turned up.  
  
Leaving her car, which she had parked in front of Jack's house she slowly walked up the path towards his front door. Upon reaching the door she gently knocked but there was no answer. She was about to turn round when she heard a sound coming from the inside of the house and now knowing that there was somebody there she took out her key to Jacks house and quickly unlocked and opened the door.  
  
Walking down the corridor towards the sitting room Sam's senses were assaulted by the smell of alcohol, which seemed to fill the whole of the house. Continuing on she entered the sitting room to see Jack passed out on the sofa with empty bottles of beer and whiskey scattered around where he was slumped.  
  
Knowing that she would never be able to carry him to his bed on her own and she didn't feel like letting Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas see their friend and commanding officer like this she went over to him and made him more comfortable on the sofa then covered him with a blanket and set about cleaning the mess that he'd made.  
  
Once all the mess was tided up Sam turned off the light in the sitting room and made her way to the bedroom.  
  
Jack woke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking but with the alcohol that he'd consumed the night before he could feel his stomach turning and quickly ran to the bathroom ignoring the headache, which felt like it was splitting his head in two.  
  
Emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet Jack felt a hand start to rub his back, trying to make him feel comforted. "Jack, what happened last night? I've never seen you get yourself into that state before" Sam said constantly rubbing at his back.  
  
Moving away from the toilet but staying seated on the floor Jack rested his back up against the bathtub. Looking into Sam's eyes he could see the concern in them but he found it extremely hard to open up to anybody, even Sam.  
  
"Please Jack, I don't like to see you this way and if you tell me I may be able to find a way to help you out" Sam pleased with him.  
  
Shaking his head tears started to well up in Jack's eyes but he forcing them back down he said, "Nobody can help me or give me back the time that I've lost."  
  
This just make Sam even more puzzled so she continued to probe Jack for more information so she could try and help. "Jack, what happened when you went to see Ruth? What did she say to make you like this?"  
  
Jack now was starting to get angry but tried not be angry at Sam as he knew that she was only trying to help him. "Sam please I really don't wanna talk about it please just leave me alone" Jack said standing up and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Following him out of the bathroom Sam stopped him and turned him around to face her, pain and confusion clearly showing on her face.   
  
"No Jack, I'm not leaving you alone when you're in this state of mind. All I wanna do is try and help you so please just tell me what happened yesterday, what the hell did Ruth tell you that's got you in this state" Sam said in a pleading voice.  
  
Looking into her eyes Jack couldn't help but feel reassured with her presence and knew that what was bugging him she would never leave him to deal with the problem alone.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you, but please can I get some coffee and painkillers as my head is killing me" Jack said pulling away from Sam and heading for the kitchen to get the necessities for a hangover.   
  
"Sure" Sam said laughing to herself.  
  
Once in the kitchen and Jack had his necessities for a hangover in his possession Sam came and sat in front of him on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what happened then?" Sam asked looking over at the pitiful look he was throwing at her.  
  
"Yeah well… she was hiding something big from me… something bigger then even I thought" Jack started sheepishly then continued. "She… she told me that when I left her she was pregnant."  
  
"Wow… what happened did she have the kid?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, she had the kid" was all that Jack could bring himself to say.  
  
"What happened to it?" Sam asked probing for more information.  
  
"Well she grew up, joined the RAF and is now a member of SG1" Jack said watching Sam's face closely not knowing what her reaction was going to be.  
  
"Are you saying that your Amanda's father?" Sam asked shocked.  
  
"Well according to Ruth I am… but Sam I've no idea what to do. I don't know if I should tell Amanda the truth as it's obvious that Ruth hasn't told her anything about me" Jack stated   
  
"Whatever you decide to do you know I'll be there for you don't you Jack" Sam said bringing him in to a hug and kissing him gently on the neck to reassure him.  
  
Bringing himself closer to her so he could feel her warmth through his clothes he said, "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Come on, try to eat something, it may settle your stomach a bit" Sam said pulling away from Jack and walking over to the two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs. Returning to the table with them she placed one in front of Jack and then the other in front of where she was going to sit. Turning back around she walked over to the fridge and removed some orange juice then poured it into two glasses, again returning to the table with the two glasses and putting one in front of each plate.  
  
Finally taking her seat Sam started to eat her breakfast unaware that Jack was watching her with an amused smile almost taking over his entire face.  
  
Once breakfast was finished Sam helped Jack clean all the plates and then once they'd made sure that everything was in order they set off for another day of fun and excitement working at the Top Secret Air Force Base deep inside the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.   
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Amanda was pretty worried about her mother when she returned to work the next day. Ever since she returned home from work the day before her mother had been moping about the place but refused to tell Amanda the reason that she was like that. All she would say was that she had had a visit from Colonel O'Neill and that he made her realise a few things that she should have realised a long time ago.  
  
Thinking back to what her mother had said Amanda felt the only way to get the truth about what happened with her mother was to face Colonel O'Neill and get him to tell her what happened between her mother and himself.  
  
Walking into Jack's office without even knocking Amanda saw Jack slouched in his chair with what she could easily tell was a hang over and Sam sat on a chair in front of him talking quietly to him.   
  
Sam looked up just then and said in her command voice "Captain is there something that you wanted?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to have a quick word with Colonel O'Neill" Amanda said noticing the commanding tone in Sam's voice so thinking that it would be safer to act properly as well.   
  
Sam looked back at Jack and noticed the pleading look in his eyes which said 'not right now' then turned back to Amanda and said "Captain, Colonel O'Neill will find you when he's available to talk."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I'll more than likely be in my office all day as I've got a few reports that need to be finished before the end of the day" Amanda said as she was leaving the office more puzzled now then she was before walking into Colonel O'Neill's office.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Jack finally got the nerve to go talk to Amanda. Walking slowly down the corridor to her office a thousand thoughts were running through his head. Before he'd even realised it he was stood in front of her office door, it was then that his stomach decided to twist it self into knots.  
  
Knocking quickly on the door before he had a chance to back out he quickly walked in before Amanda even had a chance to acknowledge the knock.  
  
Once he saw her sat in her chair he decided the best way to get through this was to be professional so that's what he did.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Captain," Jack said his voice failing him slightly.  
  
"Yes sir, I was just wondering if you could tell me what you and my mother were talking about yesterday as she's been really upset since you talked to her" Amanda said noticing that Jack was sticking all professional for some reason.  
  
"That, I think you should ask your mother about, as it's her that likes to keep secrets from people" Jack said, bitterness clearly showing in his voice once the professional attitude slipped.  
  
"I've asked her but she refuses to tell me and I was just hoping that you could shed some light" Amanda said more softly noticing the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I think that's even more reason to ask your mother rather than asking me… One last thing could you please give your mother this for me it may get her to cheer up a bit… but I can't promise you that it will" Jack said handing Amanda an envelope.  
  
"I will sir, and I mean that regarding both things… I will find out what's going on, or what was going on between you two even if I have to get in touch with some of mum's old friends to find out" Amanda said watching his reaction for anything but all she could tell was that he had blocked all of his emotions from his face.  
  
"You do what you have to Captain, just make sure to give your mother the note" Jack said before he left the office not looking back.  
  
Amanda was sat at the desk staring at an envelope in her hands when Jonas entered office half an hour later. "What's that you've got there" Jonas asked his curiosity peaked.  
  
"It's a letter to mum from the colonel" Amanda said refusing to take her eyes off the envelope in her hands.  
  
"You do realise that no matter how long you look at it the envelope it isn't going to become transparent… so if you want to see what it says just open the envelope and read it" Jonas said moving into the office and taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk from Amanda.  
  
"I can't, mum will be able to tell that I've read it" Amanda said once again refusing to look away from the envelope.  
  
"Oh give me it here" Jonas said snatching the envelope off of Amanda and quickly opening it.  
  
Unfolding the letter that was contained inside Jonas read what was written in the letter aloud.  
  
"Ruth,  
  
I know that we've both hurt each other's feeling un-intentionally but there's nothing we can say to each other to change that, all we can say is sorry and hope that the other will forgive.  
  
I know this may be hard to believe but after what you said yesterday I did a lot of thinking and yes, I admit I was angry and can honestly say that I'm still angry now. The only question that I would like answering is how could you keep something like that from me even given the way you thought I left you?  
  
I tried talking to you and I tried explaining to your friends who answered your phone why I phoned but I know now that you must have refused the messages or you never received them. I can tell you that I did love you and that I was willing to marry you if you had given me the chance.   
  
The only thing that I do hold against you is the fact that you kept that secret from me. I know I can't talk about it in this letter because no doubt Amanda will read this and I'm glad she will. She will finally find out the truth as I know that she won't give up until she's finds the answer she wants, she's too much like her father in that way.  
  
Please just be honest with her and know that I will never hate you but know that at this point in time I am angry but also know that I will get over it. I just hope this time we'll be able to stay friends.  
  
Please just tell Amanda the truth that's all I ask.  
  
Jack"  
  
Once the letter was finished Jonas folded it back up and put it back in the envelope handing it back to Amanda.  
  
Amanda blinked away tears that were forming in her eyes and the only words that she could make herself form were "He knew my father." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Amanda didn't know who to confront first, Jack or her mother, Jack would be able to tell her who her father was but her mother may be able to tell her who her father was and this truth that Jack was talking about in his letter. So she decided for her mother but if she didn't get answers from her then she was going to Jack and this time she wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
Arriving home Amanda composed herself before entering her apartment, knowing that if she walked in there with signs of anguish she would never get the answers that she seeks.  
  
Opening the door she was assaulted by the smell of different kinds of food cooking. She walked towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway watching her mother cook a full and proper dinner for them both and maybe Louise who hopefully would be coming round later.  
  
"Mum" Amanda said loud enough for her mother to hear but not loud enough to give her a fright.  
  
"Oh, Amanda your home early I was cooking dinner as a surprise" Ruth said turning to face Amanda.  
  
Seeing the look on Amanda's face Ruth stepped towards her and said "Amanda honey are you aright."  
  
"No mum I'm not alright, I'm fed up with you lying to me and thinking that I'll never find out" Amanda said showing a little more bitterness then she really wanted to but it seemed to get the desired effect neither the less.  
  
"Amanda what are you…" Ruth was quickly cut off when Amanda pushed envelope in front of Ruth's face. "What's this Amanda" Ruth said taking the envelope from Amanda.  
  
"It's a letter from Colonel O'Neill to you, and at least I got some answers from that but I want the rest from you" Amanda said then gave her mother time to read the letter.  
  
Once she finished reading the letter Ruth looked at Amanda seeing only sadness and anger behind her loving eyes.  
  
"Oh, Amanda I'm sorry I should have told you about me and Jack but I was afraid" Ruth said moving closer to her daughter hoping to comfort her.  
  
"No mother" Amanda said stepping back from her mother's embrace and then continued. "I need answers mum, first being were you and Colonel O'Neill together?"  
  
"Yes, Jack and I were seeing each other for a little over 2 years but when he moved I assumed he'd left me so I refused to talk to him. I only found out the other day that he left because he had to and that he was going to ask me to move to the US with him and ask me to marry him but I refused to answer his calls so I never found out" Ruth said looking at her daughters face still showing the signs of anguish.  
  
"OK, Colonel O'Neill said he knows my father is that true?" Amanda said wanting to know but deep down knowing that her mother would never tell her who her farther is.  
  
"Yes Jack knows who your father it" Ruth kept her answer short not wanting to give too much away.  
  
"What's this secret the Colonel was talking about in the letter", Amanda said looking stonily at her mothers face.  
  
"I… I can't tell you that Amanda. I'll tell you anything other than that" Ruth said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"OK then, you'll tell me anything then tell me this one simple thing. Who's my father?" Amanda pressed knowing that she would never get an answer to the question, unaware that the answer to both questions was the same.  
  
"I can't Amanda, and you know I can't" Ruth said as the tears flowed freely down her face and her eyes once again turned a dark shade of red from all the crying she'd done over the past few days.  
  
"OK then, I'm going to pack an over night bag and I'm going to stay over at Jonas's but when I'm back tomorrow night I want you out mother. All I've asked from you is the truth and you're unwilling to give me that. I'm sorry but until I find out I don't want anything to do with you and I'll tell you this Colonel O'Neill was right in that letter I won't give up till I find out". Amanda said turning away from her mother and was about to leave the room when Ruth's voice stopped her.  
  
"Please Amanda, just try and understand what it's like for me" Ruth pleaded with her daughter.  
  
"And how do you think I feel mum" Amanda replied then quickly left the room before her mother could reply.  
  
Jonas was turning off the television, which was turned prominently to the weather channel when there was a knock at the door. He made his way to the door answering it before looking out of the peephole and was surprised to see Amanda standing there with an overnight bag over her shoulder.  
  
Noticing the light was shining off of tears still freely running down her face he quickly pulled her into a hug to try and soothe her then whispered "Amanda what's the matter."  
  
Bringing them both further into the hallway Jonas closed the door then guided Amanda to the living room and then on to the sofa. Then leaving her there for a few moments Jonas went and put her overnight bag in his bedroom returning back to Amanda's side once he'd done that.  
  
Sitting down at the side of Amanda, Jonas once again put his arms around her to comfort her and seeing that she had calmed down a bit he tried again. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong" Jonas pleaded with her.  
  
Swallowing the contents of her mouth then wiping the tears off her face Amanda answered his question, "Mum and me had an argument over the letter that Jack sent her. She admitted that they did at one time love each other but as for the secret she wouldn't tell me. Then we got side tracked and I asked her whom my father is as she's always refused to tell me. So when she said that she'd answer any question other then what the secret was I had to ask and when she refused to tell me I told her I was coming over here and that I wanted her out of the apartment by tomorrow."   
  
Amanda started to cry violently once again and Jonas started to rock her trying to get her to calm down once again then said "Come on Amanda she'll understand that you were upset and didn't mean what you said."  
  
"But that's the thing Jonas I did mean it. I'm tired of not knowing the truth and I'm tired of mum always hiding it from me like she's trying to protect me from something. I'm going to find out the truth this time one way or another and the only way it looks like I'm going to get the truth is to go see the Colonel and confront him," Amanda said cuddling further into Jonas's chest. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Jack woke up at the break of dawn and went for his morning jog, he was just coming around the corner when he saw Amanda standing on his porch. He slowed his pace down to a fast walk then once he reached the house he did his stretches without saying a word to Amanda. Finishing his stretches he unlocked and opened the door and walked in the house leaving the door open for Amanda to enter.  
  
When he came out of his bedroom after getting showered and changed he found Amanda sitting on the sofa looking sad and angry and had to wonder if Ruth had told her the truth.  
  
"What can I do for you Amanda" Jack said walking over to the coffee percolator and pouring himself a cup.   
  
"I was talking to mum last night about your letter" Amanda said not giving too much away so he may get the idea that she knows what the secret it.  
  
"And what did she say" Jack said coming to sit down on a chair across from Amanda.  
  
"Other than what was in your letter, not much. I've told her that I don't want to talk to her until I find the truth out about a few things. One is the secret that you talked about in the letter and the other being the name of my father but it may be another 25 years if I'm lucky enough to find that out" Amanda started then continued. "I know you know who my father is and you also know what the secret is so all I'm asking is for you to tell me so I won't have to go ask one of mum's old friends and hear whatever it is from a complete stranger."  
  
"Amanda I can't, I'm sorry that's something you really need to find out from your mother" Jack said clearly seeing the disappointment now showing on her face.  
  
"Please Jack if you won't tell me who my father is just tell me what the secret it" Amanda pleaded with Jack one last time.  
  
"Errr… Amanda I can't answer that as… well you see, it's the same question and you really need to hear this from your mother" Jack said lowering his head in defeat.  
  
"What do you mean it's the same question? Are you telling me that you and mum are arguing about her telling me who my father is? No disrespect meant but what would anything to do with who my father is have to do with you sir," Amanda said puzzled at Jack's answer.  
  
"I can't answer that Amanda" Jack said not moving his eyes from the floor.  
  
"What do you mean you can't answer that… for once I'd just like to get a straight answer out of somebody because all I seem to be getting over the past few days are cryptic answers and refusals to answer my questions" Amanda said raising her voice to an angry shout. She then quickly turned away from Jack when she felt a lone tear start down her cheek.  
  
Jack got up from his seat and walked over to Amanda and turned her and gave her a hug to try and comfort her, what he heard next made his heart break. "All I want to know is the truth, why is that too hard for people to tell me" Amanda whispered in to Jacks chest.  
  
"Amanda please, I would tell you if I thought that it was for the best but I really do think that you need to talk more to your mother" Jack said pulling away from Amanda. Then taking her wrist and pulling her towards the front door then said "Come on I think it's about time you found out something."  
  
It was a quite drive back to Amanda's apartment with Jack driving Amanda's car as she was in no fit state to drive still crying her eyes out. Once they reach her apartment building they walked in silence to her apartment then entered finding Ruth sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast with her packed suitcases not far from the table.  
  
When she saw them enter Ruth got up from her seat and walked around the table to stand a distance away from them. "You've told haven't you" was all that Ruth could bring herself to say looking between father and daughter.  
  
"No Ruth I haven't told her, I've brought her here for you to tell her as it's about time you stop lying to Amanda and I think it about time she found out the truth. I think it's also about time that we catch up on the time we've all lost out through your lies" Jack said unaware that Amanda was now staring at him, shock on her face.  
  
"I don't think I need to do that anymore Jack" Ruth said looking shocked at Jack as she could tell that he didn't actually realise what he'd just said.  
  
"What do you mean" Jack said looking puzzled at Ruth then turned to look at Amanda and noticed the look on her face then the only word his managed to force out of his mouth was "Amanda."  
  
"Sir, what do you mean WE can catch up on the time that we've lost" Amanda said wanting confirmation, feeling slightly nervous as she knew that she was finally going to get the truth.  
  
"I… Amanda I…" Jack started but was unable to find the words that he wanted to say.   
  
Amanda looked towards her mother then said "Mother I want an answer and I want one now."  
  
"Amanda… What I think Jack is trying to say is that the other day he found something out that I've been hiding from the both of you for a over 25 years. That was the fact that a week after Jack left for the states I found out that I was pregnant with you but I refused to tell him because I thought he'd left me. It wasn't until a few days ago that I found out that the reason he was trying to contact me for a little over three months. He was going to ask me to move to America to be with him so we could be married" Ruth said looking between the two of them who now were unable to take there eyes off one another.  
  
Amanda shocked with the new development dropped to the floor mumbling to herself. She knew now that the one thing that her mother didn't want her to do (join the RAF) had caused her mother to answer the one question she had always wanted to know. Tears streamed down her cheeks and every attempt Jack and Ruth made to snap her out of it failed.  
  
It was about half an hour later that Amanda felt one of Jonas's hands pick up her hand and the other gently brushed up against her cheek. Amanda looked into his eyes and knew that everything was going to be ok. Pulling her up to her feet Jonas led her to the bedroom where they could have a quite conversation without getting disturbed or distracted by Jack or Ruth.  
  
Ruth and Jack watched as Amanda was escorted to the bedroom while they stood there in silence. Once the door closed Jack looked at Ruth and Ruth noticed that he looked paler than usual.   
  
"I'm sorry Ruth but it's better that she found out from us. She was going to go to some of your old friends and I don't think they would have realised what they had done by telling her until it was too late" Jack said sitting down heavily in a chair at the dinner table.  
  
"It's ok Jack she had to find out sooner or later. You're right you know, she's more like you than I'd have actually realised until you pointed it out in your letter" Ruth said joining him at the table.  
  
"What do we do from here?" Jack asked playing with his fingernails.  
  
"I don't know Jack the only thing that I'm worried about at the moment is Amanda hating me for holding out on this for as long as I did" Ruth answered. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Well this is it, this is the last chapter and i hope you liked the story if you did review PLEASE. You never know if i get enough reviews i may do a sequel.

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Jonas sat on the bed with Amanda in his arms while she cried. Speaking to her softly Jonas asked, "Amanda please tell me what's the matter."  
  
"Didn't mum or Jack tell you what this is about" Amanda asked puzzled sitting up straighter to look at Jonas's face.  
  
"No, they just said that you were upset and you wouldn't listen to either of them" Jonas answered his voice just as quiet as before.  
  
"Well I finally found out who my father is" Amanda said looking down at her feet.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted. Why did that upset you?" Jonas asked confused.  
  
"It's Jack" Amanda responded but received a puzzled look from Jonas.  
  
"Amanda, what do you mean it's Jack" Jonas asked looking at her face to try and find an answer there.  
  
"Jack… Jack's my father Jonas and he's known for a few day's now, that's got to why he's been acting strange around me" Amanda answered.  
  
"Oh" was the only word that Jonas could find to come out of his mouth.  
  
"You can say that again" Amanda said unable to hold in a laugh at the look on Jonas's face.  
  
"Does that mean that I better behave myself around Jack or he'll give me the father talking to daughters boyfriend talk" Jonas said joining Amanda laughing.  
  
"Thank you Jonas, I really appreciate you being here for me", Amanda said after calming down the laughter and looking in to Jonas's eyes seeing only love and affection there.  
  
"You have nothing to thank me for Amanda" Jonas said smiling his sweet smile at her then continued. "Amanda I know that we've only been seeing each other for a little over a two month but I feel that I've been seeing you a lot longer with talking to you online and everything. I was going to ask you tonight to try and cheer you up but I think you need cheering up more then ever at this point in time so Amanda." Again Jonas pursed on shifting himself off the bed and kneeling in front of Amanda and continued, "Would you do me the honour of marrying me." Pulling out a little ring box and presenting it in front of Amanda.  
  
"Jonas, Oh god Jonas I don't know what to say" Amanda said shocked for the countless time that day.  
  
"Well I was hoping that you would say yes" Jonas said his hands by this time were shaking with nerves.  
  
"Yes" Amanda whispered tears of happiness this time streaming down her face.  
  
With that Jonas sat back on the bed and opened the ring box to reveal a Platinum ring with a flower formation of diamonds, which sparkled in the light. Gently taking it out of the box he carefully placed it on her ring finger then kissed her passionately to show her how much he loved her.  
  
Ruth and Jack were still sat at the table talking when they heard the bedroom door open. Getting up from their seats they walked over to them and stopped about a meter in front of them.  
  
"Amanda, are you alright now" Jack was the first one to speak.  
  
"Yeah I think so, but don't get me wrong this is going to take a while to get used to but I'm sure we'll work it out" Amanda said reassuringly.  
  
"Trust me when I say I know exactly how you feel, when I first found out I couldn't look at you as I didn't know what I'd do" Jack said smiling to reassure her.  
  
"I really thing I should go to General Hammond first thing tomorrow and request a transfer for two reasons" Amanda said looking sheepishly between Jack and Jonas.  
  
"What for, you seem happy in the team your on" Ruth said speaking for the first time since they, Amanda and Jonas had reappeared from the bedroom.  
  
"Well first one being that Jack's my father, that one's obvious. The second one being that I'd like to spend less time let's just say out and about and more time in a lab or something like that as I'll be wanting to arrange the wedding" Amanda said smiling when she received the puzzled looks off Ruth and Jack.  
  
"Amanda what are you talking about who's wedding" Jack asked still confused then Ruth nudged him in the ribs a little harder than necessary.  
  
Looking at her Jack blatantly said "what?" Ruth signalled her head towards Amanda's hand. Jack looked around and noticed that Amanda was wearing a ring on her ring finger, then rather than asking Amanda what was going on Jack turned to Jonas and saw that he physically flinched.  
  
"Jonas Quinn, you did not just propose to my daughter" Jack said moving forward and Jonas quickly took a steep back.  
  
"Jack please just hear me out here ok" Jonas said continually moving backwards as Jack advanced on him.  
  
"Jonas Quinn, why the hell did you ask my daughter to marry you" Jack said approaching Jonas.  
  
"Jack you know how we feel about each other" Jonas said finally backing in to the wall.  
  
"And how exactly would that be" Jack sneered at Jonas stopping a mere 20 cm from his face.  
  
"Well… we love each other Jack" Jonas said pressurising under the pressure of Jack's interrogation.  
  
"Jack leave him alone" Ruth's voice came from where she was hugging her daughter to congratulate her.  
  
"Sorry I had to scare him at least one" Jack said a smile clearly showing on his face then he moved in to give Jonas a hug to congratulate him then turned and did the same to Amanda.  
  
Jonas walked back you to the rest of them and coming up behind Amanda and linked his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"OK then I think it's about time I head off back or Sam'll start worrying again" Jack smiling at the happy couple and at his friend.


End file.
